Operation GingerAil
by loveable-elsanna
Summary: Secret Agent Elsa Frost receives a new mission - to protect Anna, daughter of a wealthy European businessman. Warning, possible Elsanna in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 - The Mission

**A/N: I really wanted to write an Elsanna spy fanfic, so here's my attempt at one :p. Oh and this is my first fanfic, hope you like it! It's definitely still a work in progress, I have a few ideas of where to take this story. Guess we'll all find out how it ends together :).**

* * *

A deep sigh broke the deafening silence in the room as the blonde finished typing up another case report. She looked over to the stack of paperwork that always seemed to grow exponentially whenever she returned from a mission.

_What a great way to be welcomed back. It's like they don't have other workers in this damn place._

She groaned in exasperation as she grabbed the first folder from the pile. Elsa hated this part of the job, reading endless documents about nothing that concerned her. Wasting time with this pile of speculations and boring news, she could think of a million places she'd rather be. Anywhere but this depressing place.

She looked around her office room. It seemed emptier than the last time she was there. The room was perfectly plain and unassuming; no furniture other than her desk and chair, no fake plants to make the place more homely, no trinkets of sentimental value, not a single picture of loved ones. If it weren't for her nameplate on the front door, anyone would think the space was completely vacant. But in reality, no one could have created a room that portrayed its owner so perfectly.

Her eyes lifted from the useless folder to gaze out of the frost-covered windows that lined the right wall of her tiny office in the CIA headquarters building. The rest of the world seemed so distant, she felt cut off from reality and civilization. Even though the streets would be packed with holiday shoppers this time of year, crowds of ignorant civilians were much better company than her "intelligence" coworkers.

A loud slam snapped Elsa out of her daze. The blonde took a few seconds to remember where she was. Eventually she noticed the small intern in front of her and the file that landed loudly on her desk.

"Shoots! I'm…uh…I'm so, so sorry, Ms. Frost…I, um, it must've slipped and I–"

"Don't worry about it, Olaf," Elsa replied, trying to sound reassuring, but not sure if she actually put in enough effort for it to be believable. Her perfectly expressionless face probably didn't help either. She actually didn't mind his company; he was probably the only person in the building who didn't annoy her in some way. His clumsiness and quirky personality were probably the highlight of her days when she was so unfortunate enough to be imprisoned in the gloomy headquarters building.

"Well, uh, I just, um, I came in here just to…to let you know that you have a new case! I, uh, I know how much you love being in the field and all…" Olaf explained, trying to sound cheerful to raise the obviously low spirits of his boss.

There was a hint of excitement as Elsa's icy blue eyes darted to the new file now lying on her desk.

"Um…Mrs. Jones told me that she, uh…she wanted you to read those dossiers that I uh…dropped on your…yeah… before the mission brief tomorrow morning."

_Yes another case. Screw you, paperwork._ Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Olaf." The boy must've interpreted the sigh as disappointment, since his cheery expression quickly faded and he immediately withdrew from the room before Elsa could stop him.

Elsa let out another sigh. It was almost ironic how difficult it was for the blonde to express herself. During missions it was always so easy for her to fake her emotions, to deceive her targets. She even fooled a polygraph test during a past mission without breaking a sweat. However, in her personal life, Elsa never cared enough to reveal any sort of real emotion to anyone, earning her oh so _clever_ nickname, "The Ice Queen", that was used so often among her annoying peers.

Elsa scoffed at the thought of her nickname, but it was quickly forgotten as the blonde remembered what lay before her. She glanced back to the stack of paperwork.

_Sorry, not today. I have better shit to do._

Elsa eagerly opened the file. As she laid her eyes upon the first page, the corners of her mouth unconsciously formed the slightest of smirks. Elsa found herself looking at a picture of a slender freckled redhead with teal blue eyes. She looked absolutely stunning in the intricately embroidered forest green dress she was wearing. But it wasn't her dress that melted the blonde's icy expression, it was the girl's actions. Somehow, she was photographed with her big wonderful teal eyes drowning in ecstasy as she secretly tried to stuff her already filled adorable little mouth with yet another piece of chocolate. She attempted to hide her actions behind a large pink handheld fan, but to no avail. How someone caught the girl in this act without her knowledge and why they didn't use a better picture for the redhead's dossier was far beyond Elsa's comprehension.

Elsa finally realized she was smiling and quickly regained her composure, scoffing at her actions. _You damn idiot…just read the file, blondy._

She continued through the information in the file. The girl's name was Anna Walker. According to the report, she was the only child of one of the wealthiest men in all of Europe, Vincent Walker. Supposedly his company, Walker Enterprises, practically owned the entire railroad industry that ran throughout Western Europe. Several European countries were heavily reliant on the company's services for supplies and economic growth. The United States, for one reason or another, had a vested interest in the stability of its European allies, making the success of Walker Enterprises crucial.

_Well, whoopty freakin doo._

Elsa skimmed through the rest of the girl's background and quickly turned the page to find a picture of a man named Hans Southerland. He also had red hair along with long sideburns that ran down to his jawline. Unlike Anna, His photo was much more professional - expert lighting, colored background, and probably even a little digital enhancement. He was wearing a white suit and positioned in a high school yearbook-like pose. His smile was clearly inviting, but Elsa knew it had to be fake, his green eyes exposed the man's otherwise expertly concealed annoyance. There was also a certain spark in those revealing eyes, but Elsa couldn't quite define it. There was just something off about that man…. _I'll definitely need to look out for that one…._

Like Anna, the man was a child of a wealthy businessman who owned the Southern Isles Corporation. However, as big as Walker Enterprises was, the Southern Isles Corporation was absolutely massive. Not only did it control the railroads throughout Eastern Europe and parts of Asia, it also controlled the majority of shipping services between the two continents. How Walker Enterprises survived in the shadow of such a titan was unknown.

Elsa bowed her head and sighed in frustration. _More fun facts…. Someone should really cut down on the useless information in these files, they're wasting my time _– she glanced at the clock hanging on the left wall – _4'oclock. _ _Guess I'll just quickly finish up this read and get the hell out of this depressing place._

She skipped the rest of the information on Hans and turned to the final page. There were several news article clippings all reporting on the engagement of the two redheads earlier this month. But the publicity arose from the fact that their engagement occurred only a day after the two had publicly announced their relationship. The redheaded couple also supposedly announced their coming wedding in the spring. Some articles praised the couple and boasted of their "true love", even quoting some of the Anna's love-struck words from a recent interview. Others criticized the two, deeming the couple as the epitome of the rich's spoiled and sheltered ignorance. Elsa flipped back to the first page and examined the picture of the strawberry blonde. _Anna…what the hell do you know about true love?_

The blonde shook her head. _So naïve._ Elsa looked back at the clock – _4:05, great 55 minutes early...about time I get out of this hellhole._ She locked the file in a cabinet beside her desk, grabbed her keys, and quickly made her way past the other offices and cubicles before any of her stupid coworkers could stop her. Miraculously, Elsa made it all the way to the glass doors of the main entrance without anyone noticing. As she made her way across the parking lot to her car, she wondered about the possibilities of this new assignment.

_It's probably just a mission to gather more information from people…dammit those missions are so boring…. Maybe it's actually a corporate espionage mission, maybe an anti-espionage mission. Maybe I'll be preventing an assassination attempt. Maybe I'll actually be the assassin…. Eh, that would be fine. That Hans guy looks like he could use a nice cold bullet to the heart. Or maybe Anna will be the target…._ Elsa felt her body shudder. _The fuck? I know its winter, but the cold never bothered me. Stop shivering, dumbass._

Elsa would never admit that her mind just second-guessed her ability to kill the redhead girl.

_Well whatever the mission is, I better not end up being a damn babysitter for that little love-struck, naïve "princess"._

* * *

"So I'm a fucking babysitter." Elsa stated, making no attempt to hide her annoyance. Out of all the possibilities for such a _crucial_ mission, she's tasked with protecting the damn girl.

"Elsa, that's not the only point of this mission, and you know it," Mrs. Jones calmly replied, "You are also to ensure the successful future of Walker Enterprises. This whole wedding development –"

"Whatever, it's still a fucking babysitting gig," Elsa retorted.

Mrs. Jones let out a small laugh at the backlash. If there was anyone in the agency who could handle Elsa's frigid personality, it was she. The tall brunette supervised enough missions with her top agent to anticipate and quickly melt the blonde's icy outbursts.

"Would you rather stay and finish up your paperwork, Agent Frost?" The brunette asked, meeting Elsa's irritated gaze. The blonde scoffed at the remark and looked away. Elsa knew Mrs. Jones planned that question way in advance. That woman was always prepared for her. The humiliation only added to the blonde's annoyance. Maybe her supervisor intentionally piled on the paperwork for this exact moment. It certainly was possible. _That manipulative bitch…._

"I'll take that as a no, then." Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa could make out a tiny smirk of amusement on her supervisor's face.

God she hated this place, but even more so Elsa hated being manipulated. _One day…._ The blonde sighed as she let go of her obvious frustration, picturing herself slamming the brunette's cocky face into the dirt.

Mrs. Jones watched as Elsa relaxed and her face returned to its usual expressionless state. "Good. I'm glad that's settled. You leave for France tonight. We'll have an agent pick you up and help you make contact with Anna."

Elsa snatched her plane ticket out of the smug woman's hand and stormed out of the briefing room, slamming the door upon her exit. _At least she'll be an ocean away from that bitch by morning._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Help

As Elsa finally made her way through the airport terminal gate, she quickened her pace, eager to separate herself from the crowd of mindless travelers and the excruciatingly loud crying babies that haunted her for the last 10 hours.

_Fucking finally. Some damn space._

Mrs. Jones sure spared no expense to ensure her star agent traveled with the utmost "comfort". Stuffing Elsa in coach between two extraordinarily large human beings and a family of 5 seated in the row directly behind her, it was a miracle how she managed not to _kill_ anyone. Confined within a third of her seat while hearing the constant crying of that damn baby… – _that _**fucking**_ baby –_ and the couple's two other children, giggling and laughing the entire flight. _How the fuck can children be so happy all the damn time?! _

It's not that Elsa hated children…she didn't really hate anything – except maybe Mrs. Jones… and her job…oh and loud people… and large crowds… basically people in general… well, you get the point – it's just…why does everyone and everything have to be so goddamn annoying _ALL THE fucking TIME_.

The blonde already had the "pleasure" of enduring several forms of psychological and physical torture, so of course the flight was nothing to her. _It damn well didn't feel like fucking nothing. In fact, the CIA basically paid for that torture session and Mrs. Jones intentionally manipulated me into getting on that damn plane. Fucking bitch._

The blonde took a deep breath. At least it was over. _Ugh…just let it go…._ And she exhaled, releasing most of her pent up fury from the sleepless flight. She slowed her pace, the other passengers were already far behind. As she strolled through the airport, she came across a kiosk, containing a whole assortment of touristy souvenirs, anything from "authentic" French berets to Eiffel Tower magnets. Of course, the blonde had no need for petty ornaments, but she might as well start looking approachable.

Elsa picked a bluish-gray wool beret and started to walk over to the cashier. _Dull… like me. Hah._ She stopped at a bookshelf and smirked. With her dainty free hand, she plucked out a copy of "French for Dummies". _This might be useful._ Although the blonde's French was already flawless, she loved being underestimated. That's when targets let their guard down.

The blonde quickly paid for her items and found her way to the baggage claim. Just as she was coming down the escalator, she spotted her "help" waiting for her in front of the airport exit. _Are you fucking serious…._ If she wasn't trapped amongst the crowd on that damn escalator, she would've immediately spun around and found her way onto the next flight back to D.C. Despite how dreadful her flight, the blonde had a feeling it would've been much more bearable than what lay before her.

As she descended, Elsa found herself glaring at a burly man, around 5'10 – maybe 6 feet tall. His unkempt dirty blonde hair greatly contrasted the business suit that was suffocating the moron's figure. Though the man was quite muscular and stood a good 4-5 inches above Elsa, she would never have found him intimidating – though in all fairness, the girl rarely found anyone intimidating. Instead, the man appeared almost comical, though Elsa was miles away from laughing. Even at 50 meters away, she could make out the words on the sign held in those bulky hands…

_The Ice Queen_.

If there weren't so many people around, she would've beat his stocky ass into the ground, starting with the fucking idiotic goofy grin on his dumb face. But instead, like with everything else that happened in this fucking mission so far, Elsa had to endure it. But just because she had to tolerate it didn't mean she was going to conceal her contempt.

The man's grin widened as he spotted the blonde approaching, recognizing her from the picture in the mission brief he received. He watched her as she slowly made her way to him… "Hey! I'm Krist-" … no wait… past him. Elsa intentionally blew off the jubilant idiot, choosing to stare straight ahead and walk towards the exit. Hell, she didn't need his help, she could find that helpless redhead on her own.

Kristoff took a few seconds to realize that the girl had no intention of waiting for him.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" The blonde showed no signs of slowing down, so he jogged to catch up to her, struggling in his rigid business attire. Despite her harsh first impression, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. _Wow… she sure is the Ice Queen_.

Elsa reached the airport exit and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, realizing that she had no idea where to go from that point. But she'd be damned if she let that bumbling idiot know that.

After a few seconds, she finally heard the man's heavy footsteps approaching her.

"About fucking time," she said coldly, still refusing to look in the man's direction. She heard a deep chuckle and finally turned to glare at the idiot, who quickly shut up.

"Um…sorry… about earlier…I guess the sign was a little uncalled for…. Mrs. Jones did tell me you were, uh, a bit… _sensitive_." The final word made Elsa cringe. _Sensitive_…that was the last word she'd use to describe herself.

Kristoff waited for a response, but slowly realized the woman had no intention of providing one. "So, uh, anyways…I'm Kristoff," he said, trying to smile to lighten the uncomfortable mood, "I've been assigned to help you make contact with – "

"We can discuss that later," Elsa interrupted. She'd rather get on with the mission as soon as possible instead of exchanging pleasantries – if you could call it that – with the moron. She decided to keep moving instead of asking the man where to go, so she turned right and continued walking.

Kristoff watched the girl walk off. He smiled to himself, discovering the girl had no idea where she was going. For a brief moment, he was mesmerized by the way Elsa's hips swung back and forth as she intentionally tried to escape his presence. Even though she seemed a little – actually, **very** – bitchy, the girl was quite attractive. Finally deciding to save her from her stubborn self, he laughed and called out to her.

"Hey blondie! My car's this way," smirking as he watched her slowly turn around and reluctantly return to him, avoiding his eyes.

"You know what? Yeah, I think The Ice Queen is a pretty lame nickname too, so I just thought of a better one for ya. Wanna hear it?" Kristoff asked, as he started walking towards his car.

_Oh god no…._ Elsa sighed, knowing she didn't have a say in the matter. She reluctantly followed the man, wishing against all odds that her "help" didn't actually include the blundering idiot in front of her.

"Yeah I figured you wanted to know what it was," the man stated matter-of-factly, not waiting for a reply. "Your new nickname is… Icy Hot," the man smiled to himself, admiring his own wittiness.

…_the fuck? _At that very moment, Elsa was almost grateful that she followed behind the man. She would've never forgiven herself if he caught a glimpse of the silent laugh born from the sheer stupidity of his "wittiness".

Elsa quickly regained her uninterested composure as the man stopped and spun around, smiling. "Alrighties, here's my ride," Kristoff motioned to the snow white Tesla Model S beside him. "Shall we?"

Part of her wanted to leap into the vehicle, knowing that the quicker they left, the quicker she could get on with her mission (and away from the grinning "comedian" in front of her). However, the other part of her was smarter than that. The car ride could very well be more unbearable than her flight. Elsa had half a mind to call a taxi or even walk to her destination if she had to, anything to prevent herself from the assured torture she'd have to tolerate if she stepped foot in that car.

Oh wait…her destination…. She still didn't know where she needed to go.

_Fucking shit._

Elsa reluctantly made her way to the passenger side and slowly opened the car door, trying to ignore the screaming in her head as her inner conscious berated herself. She sighed as she stepped into the car, desperately trying to disappear in the soft leather seat. Several muffled grunts later, as Kristoff clumsily entered the car – he tried to act as smooth as possible to gain the attention of his distracted passenger, but to no avail - Elsa opened the book she purchased earlier, hoping to discourage the driver from any attempts at conversation.

It didn't work.

"So… Ms. Icy Hot, tell me a little something about yourself," Kristoff started, ignoring the fact that the blonde was buried in a book as he backed out of the parking spot.

The blonde continued silently staring down at her open book, giving no indication that she heard the request.

_Maybe if I ignore him, he'll stop talking._

He didn't.

* * *

"… and that's basically how I fought off an entire wolf pack with my bare hands while driving a sled through a snowstorm," Kristoff smiled triumphantly, knowing any sane person would be thoroughly impressed at the feat.

Exceptionally frustrated by this point, Elsa was gripping the book hard enough to turn the knuckles on her pale hands a completely new shade of white. It was only the _seventh. fucking. story._ she'd heard during the commute – a woman can only endure so much in silence, even her. So, against her better judgment, she decided to appease his desperate cries for affirmation.

"Woooooow…" Elsa deadpanned, the word drowning in sarcasm and screaming "I don't give a fuck" simultaneously. Her expressionless gaze never left the book – though she hadn't turned a single page since they departed.

Kristoff's smile widened at her reply, even though she was obviously uninterested. He would've started with another story, but he parked the car. Unfortunately, they just arrived at the safe house.

"We're here, Sassy Pants," he announced as he exited the vehicle.

_Oh thank god_. Elsa snapped the book shut and took in her surroundings for the first time since they left the airport.

They were parked on a quiet side street, beside a tall unassuming beige building. As they exited the vehicle, Elsa studied the building they approached. The structure exemplified the stereotypical European apartment building. It consisted of five stories, each holding numerous glass windows and balconies. Intricate carvings lined the entirety of the brick-and-mortar walls, running all the way up to the steeply slanted roof.

Kristoff opened the short, slightly rusted, iron gate and silently lead the girl through the small wooden front door. They climbed up a cramped lit staircase until they reached the top floor, which opened up to a short, dimly lit hallway.

"Don't worry about neighbors, the CIA bought out the entire floor and the one below too," Kristoff assured, walking down to the third apartment door on the left before stopping. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a set of keys, jumbling with the keychain for a few seconds before unlocking the door.

Elsa lowered her gaze to glare at the floor. _So they were able to buy half a fucking apartment building but couldn't buy me a half decent seat on the stupid flight. Assholes._ Elsa blindly followed Kristoff into the room, too engrossed in her spiteful thoughts.

"So… I guess, uh… just make yourself at home, blondie," Kristoff called as he entered a hallway, then turning into what was probably the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

The loud noise snapped Elsa out of her spite. She was surprised by her surroundings – the rest of the building was so antiquated with all the intricate carvings, dimly lit hallways, and creaking staircases, however the apartment was remarkably modern. She was standing in what appeared to be the living room, facing the side of a large dark grey leather couch that sat in front of a matching grey coffee table, supported by four chrome legs. Opposite the sleek furniture was a 50-inch plasma screen TV, mounted to one of the light beige walls that surrounded her. The original crown molding still lined the walls, the only reminder of the building's true age. Along the TV wall stood a dark maple shelf, filled with a large collection of books. Elsa was slightly relieved at the discovery; she hated watching TV. It was filled with utterly stupid things that stupid people did to entertain equally stupid viewers. Reading suited the blonde much more. Books were absolute masterpieces, meticulously crafted and thoroughly thought out by their intelligent creators. They allowed Elsa to escape from the fucked up world she was trapped in, liberating her from the constant irritations and annoyances that plagued her insignificant domain.

To her left was the kitchen, equipped with the latest stainless steal appliances and dishware, and a rather large dining table, built of the same dark maple wood as the bookshelf. To her right was a small hallway, with the bathroom door on its left wall. At the end of the hallway appeared to be a bedroom. Elsa slowly made her way down the corridor, hearing the faint sound of Kristoff's humming as he passed the time doing…well doing whatever he was doing. _God, what a moron…_ Elsa criticized as she passed the bathroom door.

As she blocked out Kristoff's atrocious musical talent, she suddenly became aware of faint rummaging and muttering coming from inside the bedroom. The blonde froze, feeling the all too familiar surge of adrenaline beginning to course through her veins. It's barely been an hour since she landed and the mission had already been compromised? Well, she shouldn't be too surprised…the compound was manned by a single large idiot who couldn't be discreet even if his life depended on it. She quietly inched her way up to the doorway, hugging the wall to her left to conceal her movements in the very exposed corridor. Elsa paused when she reached the entrance, savoring the thrill of the moment. After everything she's been through so far, kicking someone's ass would be the simple therapeutic release she needed to brighten her gloomy day.

Elsa could barely contain her excitement as she swiftly turned the corner to attack the intruder. A large man was hunched over an equally large suitcase – probably Kristoff's – with his back facing her. She silently crept up behind him within an arm's reach, grinning from the anticipation. In one swift motion, she pulled the back of his collar as she swept both of his fat legs out from under him with a single strong, low kick. As the intruder was falling, Elsa quickly spun around, her platinum hair dancing behind her, and instantly planted a powerful punch down into the man's pudgy abdomen, slamming him forcefully to the floor. The blonde quickly mounted the large man's upper torso, trapping his arms beneath her knees and pinning him to the ground as she prepared for the final pun-

"ELSA WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The blonde froze and looked up to see Kristoff standing in the doorway. He rushed over to the man and effortlessly tossed the stunned Elsa off of him, luckily she landed on the soft queen-sized bed or she would've later beaten some sense into the brash idiot.

Elsa quickly recovered from the landing and shot up to glare at Kristoff and yelled, "this guy was going through your sh-" Elsa cutoff, as she watched the idiot help the intruder stand up. Although partly confused, she took a split second to admire her handiwork. He was struggling to breathe, probably because her fist knocked the air out of him, coupled with the hard fall flat on his back and her entire body landing on his chest. She almost let out a chuckle at the pathetic image before her.

"He's with US, _dumbass_," Kristoff stated coldly, patronizing her with the last word.

_Well… shit._ The statement immediately extinguished the small warmth of delight within her, promptly replaced with the scorching burn of embarrassment. Elsa turned away, hiding her flushed cheeks.

"Well he shouldn't have been searching through your shit," she said coldly, trying to mask the shame with her normal "no fucks" attitude.

The round man interrupted the tension with a series of coughs. Once he recovered, he hesitantly interjected, "Errm…well um…so sorry, but that's actually _my_ bag…," still breathing heavily. It was somewhat amazing that he could actually talk after all that.

_Fuck._

Elsa scoffed and repressed her embarrassment. Realizing she had no other choice, she grudgingly sighed and slowly turned back to face the two men, her eyes glued to the hardwood floor.

"Um…sorry," she muttered, barely audible.

"Should be," Kristoff quickly shot back.

The pudgy man chuckled loudly, broken by another coughing onslaught. After a few awkward moments, the man recovered and stated, "Of course, of course. Just a simple misunderstanding," with a strained smile, concealing the obvious pain he must be in. "_Anyways_…Hello there! You must be Agent Frost! My name is Kai. Apparently Kristoff didn't inform you that I'd be assisting with this mission…." Both he and Elsa shot a dirty look at the husky man, who was now stunned at the turn of events.

"Wait, what?! H-How the hell did this become _my_ fault?" Kristoff exclaimed. Elsa snickered at the idiot, relieved the conversation diverted from her lapse in judgment.

"He most certainly didn't," Elsa amusingly stated, playing along with Kai's façade, "someone could've been seriously injured!"

Kai laughed again, "Good thing I had all this padding," he said as he patted his round belly. Kristoff was obviously annoyed, pouting as he watched the two – it made Elsa smile. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all…._

"Whatever," Kristoff chided, clearly not amused, "Kai, are you almost setup yet?"

"Just about," the round man stated as he grabbed a few computer components from his suitcase along with a laptop, "just need to hook up the router and adapter cables and I'll be all set."

Now that the adrenaline had passed from her system, Elsa was able to clearly study the man. Although he was about her height, Kai appeared to be a bit shorter – probably due to his round figure. The man was probably in his late forties maybe early fifties – a bit old for an agent, though he did seem like a techy, maybe they have different standards. His age showed through his distinct, and rather large, bald spot, surrounded by a thin wall of red hair. Actually, now that she's studying him, Elsa discovered almost everything about the man was large, even his nose. The blonde finally realized she was staring at the man and quickly glanced away.

Kai exited the bedroom, taking his equipment with him and Elsa and Kristoff followed close behind. They made their way past the only other door in the hallway, the bathroom, and Elsa abruptly stopped. Kristoff stumbled over himself in his attempt to avoid ramming the girl, causing him to slam his shoulder into the left wall.

"Hey, what the hel–"

"Kristoff. Why is there only one bedroom?" Elsa quickly interrupted, ignoring the small dent in the wall as Kristoff stood up.

The man gave her a confused look, but then suddenly smiled as he realized the reason for the question. "Well… since we'll be working together, we should get acquainted with one anoth-"

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch then," Elsa stated bluntly.

"Aww…come on now…" Kristoff started in disappointment, "ugh…fine…. If you must know, we all have separate rooms. It's not like we don't have extra rooms to spare, remember? This is actually your place."

Elsa felt a little stupid for forgetting that. But at least she'd be able to get some much deserved alone time instead of living with Kristoff 24/7. She nodded in approval and continued out the hallway into the living room. Kai was fumbling around on his laptop, wires strewn about between the laptop, other gadgets on the coffee table, and the mounted TV. The television screen was divided into several boxes, all depicting video footage of a certain street from different angles.

"Oh! Before I forget, here's your new identity!" Kristoff stated, grabbing the folder on the table and handing it to Elsa. She opened the file, curious to see what the agency made her.

_Are you fucking serious…._

"Elsa Winters. Really? Are you fucking kidding me? That's the best they could come up with?" Elsa asked drily as she scanned the front page. Some coworker of hers was probably giggling to himself, knowing that he was able to create such a pun from her real last name. _Fucking idiots._

She sighed and snapped the file shut. She'll read it later that night before bed, right now she had better things to do.

"So what's going on here?" Elsa asked, gesturing to Kai's maze of wires and camera screens.

Kai looked up, finally realizing that she was talking to him, "Oh! Um, well uh – a few days ago I hacked into Ms. Walker's phone, computer, email account, tumblr, facebo- well, um… you get the picture. We found her schedule in her phone," – Elsa didn't want to ask why they hacked all the other stuff if the phone held enough information – "and well, the information led us to believe that she'll be walking down that street to attend a business meeting tomorrow in the late morning. That's when I figured you could make your approach."

Elsa examined the camera footage on the television screen, wondering how she could approach such a wealthy girl. There was only one shot at the target approach, if not done properly, the entire mission could be scrapped and she'd be sent straight back to her boring office. _I'm definitely not going back to that shitty place anytime soon._

The blonde smiled as she spotted a small café a few doors from a large office building. _Perfect._

"Alright you two, listen up. Here's the plan," Elsa felt the small fire of delight return. Tomorrow she'll be meeting Anna Walker.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews :D. QuiteQuiet, there's no need to be an anon on my blog, i dont bite :p. I'm pretty excited about this plot as well, hopefully i can live up to your expectations! There's just so many ideas and situations and it's so hard to pick just one x_x.**

**I never expected this chapter to be so long, but the ideas sorta came to me as I was writing and I just went with them, and I think it turned out pretty well :) (feel free to say otherwise :p).**

**I want to try to update once a week, but I apologize if I fail to do so on some occasions. College has started up again and I've been pretty busy and what not, but I promise I will try! :)  
**

**I want to thank rilguia (ill post a link on my profile) for allowing me to use the drawing of Elsa and Anna as the cover image for my story, they're expressions basically depict how I envisioned their early relationship with one another, so I was really excited to find that beautiful artwork :D.**

**Anyways, enough of my talking. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Approach

After observing the area from afar for around 15 minutes, Elsa finally deemed the quaint café threat-free. The place should've already been secure, since it was located just a few doors down from their apartment building, but it didn't hurt for her to double check. Who knows what the burly moron and his fat techy could have missed when they initially cleared the location. But apparently it was safe, so it seems they did one thing right – hopefully they'd be able to decently execute the plan as well instead of turning it into a complete cluster fuck which, of course, she'd have to fix. Elsa did put extra thought into creating a plan that even Kristoff's simple mind could comprehend. _Just as long as he keeps to the plan._ God forbid he ends up talking to the target during the approach… he'd probably bore Anna to death with his pointless stories. That was probably the primary reason why Elsa chose to be the first (and only) one to make contact with the girl. Predictably, Kristoff objected to Elsa's plan when she briefed the two last night, however she didn't offer any compromise. She was tasked with Anna's protection after all, might as well protect the girl from her idiotic helpers. Kristoff's pouty look of disappointment was just a plus.

She made her way to the coffee shop, forcing her way across the busy intersection. The blonde strode through the crosswalk calmly but radiating contention, practically daring any driver to get in her way. The blatantly callous act granted her several obnoxious horn blarings and amusing shouts from the uptight drivers who sat frozen in their places, none brave enough to actually challenge the audacious blonde crossing before them.

Café de Flore was the title of her destination. Through the frosted windows, you could tell that the humble coffee shop was quite crowded, however the ambiance somehow beamed with peace and tranquility, a safe haven from the hustle and bustle of the street corner just feet from the entrance. Elsa stopped just shy of the door, choosing instead to seat herself at one of the small round wooden tables available outside. Most of the customers were located indoors, protected from the icy chills of the French winter breeze. But Elsa didn't mind, the cold never bothered her anyway. And besides, this way she wouldn't have to deal with the annoying tourist crowds, instead she could just focus on the mission. Anna would be inches away when she passed by. Inhaling the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee escaping the half-open café door, Elsa relaxed into the surprisingly comfortable chair and opened up her "French for Dummies" book. There was still about half an hour until Anna's meeting, might as well unwind a little and enjoy the cool winter morning. Though she already knew everything in the book, maybe she'd actually be able to finish a page without Krist-

"Morning Frosted Flakes! Are you set?"

Kristoff's voice buzzed into Elsa's concealed earpiece, like an annoying mosquito that wouldn't leave her the fuck alone.

Elsa let out an exasperated sigh. The man's voice seemed to have single-handedly extinguished all traces of the former tranquil atmosphere surrounding the blonde. She knew the pathetic title was aimed at her, yet she ignored the inquiry and attempted to clear her mind and focus on her book.

_If he can't stick to the fucking call signs I assigned, he's not getting an answer. Moron can't even follow simple directions. Now then…where was – _

"Hey Frosty, can you hear me?"

Elsa continued to ignore the bumbling idiot. A few seconds of pleasant silence passed, broken again by the clueless "intelligence" agent.

"Um…Kai, I think Goldilocks' earpiece is broken."

_Goddammit, where does he come up with this shit?_ Elsa kept her eyes trained on her book, which was still opened to the first page. She inhaled sharply when out of the corner of her eye she spotted Kristoff a few doors down trying (and failing) to discreetly grab her attention. Passersby tried not to stare at the overgrown man in the shabby business suit, who was half hidden behind a doorframe, waving his big dumb hand out in the street for no apparent reason.

"Elsa, can you hear me? Elsa, come in."

_How the fuck did this man become a CIA agent?_

Fearing that the dumbass might compromise the mission before it even began, Elsa reluctantly gave in and replied into the microphone hidden under the collar of her white topcoat, expertly speaking without so much as a bend in her lips. It probably helped that the message was short and concise.

"Shut up."

Kristoff obviously didn't take the blunt command very well. Elsa could practically feel his intense glare attempting to break through her thick skin as she continued her reading.

"What the hel-"

"Err…Kris… Um… I believe she may want you to stick to the call signs…"

_Thank you Kai. At least there's one person with some fucking competence around here._

Elsa smirked as she heard a deep sigh through her earpiece indicating that Kristoff would submit to her protocols. She decided to answer the original request instead of waiting for him to ask again, knowing Kristoff won't be annoying her for much longer.

"Kilo 1, this is Alpha 1. In position."

Elsa almost snickered as she heard an agonizing groan over the link. _That's right bitch, two can play at this game_. She turned the page. _Now we're getting somewhere_.

Elsa felt a light tingling sensation on the back of her neck, knowing all too well what it meant. Someone was approaching from behind her. Her suspicions were confirmed as she heard the light footsteps drawing near. Elsa kept her eyes trained on the book, pretending to be engrossed in her concentration. Though she needed to keep in character, Elsa tensed up, readying her body in case she needed to defend herself. A man appeared at the side of the table and stopped, Elsa noticed the white apron tied to the front of his body in her peripherals and relaxed. She looked up from her book and was greeted with a smile from the young French waiter.

"Bonjour! Que désirez-vous, ma chérie?"

"Bonjour Monsieur. Ummm…" The blonde pretended to fumble through the book, though she already knew that the waiter was asking what she wanted to order. The waiter saw the woman struggling and smiled, quickly switching to English, though maintaining his heavy French accent.

"Bonjour…ehh…how do you say…eh, good morning. I was…uh…asking what would you…um…like to eat," ending with a chuckle to lighten his difficulties.

Elsa smiled at the man, showing her appreciation at his attempt to lighten her false strife.

"Um… Je voudrais... un... café…?" Elsa replied hesitantly, reciprocating his accommodations, but pretending to be unsure of her pronunciation and vocabulary.

"Right away, Madame," the man responded, gleaming at the blonde's attempt to learn his native tongue. "Is that…eh…everything?" Elsa politely nodded and the man left to attend to his other customers indoors, leaving the woman to resume her reading. Just as he left, Kai's voice buzzed in her ear.

"Alpha 1, this is Kilo 2, looks like our target is arriving a little early this morning. Her phone signal is approximately 100 meters from your position and headed your way, probably coming from inside a vehicle.

Elsa concealed her reply with a fake yawn as she looked up to discreetly scan the vehicles passing by.

"Roger, Kilo 2, what type of car am I looking for?

"Err…standby,"

Elsa heard a flurry of typing and clicking coming from Kai's microphone.

"She appears to be travelling in a black Bentley Continental, can't make out the license plate from this angle. Hold on, looks like they're pulling over now. Kilo 1, car should be at your 12."

"Roger, I see it," she heard Kristoff chime in.

Elsa could barely make it out from her position, but she saw a glimpse of the car as it pulled off to the side, literally feet from where Kristoff was positioned. _Oh god, Kristoff, don't fuck this up_.

"Kristoff, don't move until I give the signal," Elsa reminded, she couldn't have the idiot jumping the gun, especially not when the objective was within reach.

"Roger that," Kristoff replied, "_…oh sure now she doesn't use call signs_…" Elsa heard him mutter.

"Your mike is on idiot," Elsa retorted, slightly annoyed.

But she quickly forgot her irritations as she watched the car door open out of the corner of her eye. _It's time_…

* * *

The girl let out a loud yawn as she stretched in the spacious backseat of the car. It was definitely way too early to be out and about. She sputtered out a lock of auburn hair that fell in her mouth during the yawn. God, what she wouldn't do for a few more hours of sleep…. Yet after half an hour of riding in this dang car, here she was, going to meet her wedding planner. She should probably stay awake for that…. The soft, gray leather seats certainly weren't helping the cause though, try as she might, the girl could not find a position that was uncomfortable enough to keep her attentive.

Just as she was about to nod off into a much-wanted nap, the driver broke her sleepy daze.

"We're almost there, Ms. Walker."

The statement earned a jolt from the girl, surprised at the sudden sound, followed by a strong exhale as the redhead pouted, realizing she wouldn't be able to take a nap before starting her day.

"Ugh, for the thousandth time, Oaken," she started with a smile, "I told you to just call me Anna, remember?"

"Yes, Ms. Walker," the broad-shouldered man in the front seat replied with a smirk.

"Ugh," Anna let out a chuckle.

He laughed as he glanced up to the rear view mirror and was greeted with Anna's playfully glaring teal eyes. The man really had no need for formalities; he's worked for Anna's father since she was a little girl, almost fifteen, maybe close to twenty years so far. And the majority of his time was spent with the redhead, ensuring her safety, though there hadn't been a single incident where her life was in danger. But, as her father firmly told him, "you can never be too careful." And, after learning about the accident that had befallen the family, Oaken understood.

"OH!" the girl exclaimed, snapping the man away from his thoughts. She finally took in her surroundings and spied the coffee shop farther down the street. There's no way she'd be able to stay awake in that meeting without some caffeine in her system, no way.

"Hey Oaken, could you drop me off on the side there?" she asked, leaning forward and pointing to a small clearing on the side of the road that was otherwise filled with parked cars. There probably would've been a car parked there, had it not been for a driveway leading up to two large doors that looked rarely used.

"Ms. Walker, I can find a parking space fir-"

"Come on Oaken, I'll be fine! I'm just gonna grab some coffee, you can meet me in the café after you've found a spot, okay?"

The driver let out a sigh. After years of working with the girl, he certainly realized how headstrong she could be, even about little things… like dropping her off instead of parking. He knew full well that if he didn't stop, she'd practically jump out of the vehicle, just to prove a point, so, reluctantly, he pulled over.

"I'll meet you there soon. You know the rules, stay put, girly," Oaken replied.

The girl was halfway out of the car when he finally stopped, hearing a distant thank you as she scurried onto the sidewalk. He stayed in the spot for a few seconds, watching the girl prance away, making sure Anna wasn't in any danger, before he pulled back onto the street to resume his search for a parking space.

Anna took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car. The frosty air was a stark contrast to the toasty warmth of the Bentley, forcing her to pull the dark violet sweater tighter around herself as she snuggled into the fuchsia scarf wrapped around her neck. "Sheesh, Anna," the redhead muttered to herself. _Why the heck did I choose to wear a skirt today? Geez, I shouldn't be allowed to dress myself._ Although she wore white leggings, her legs were sufficiently frozen. A few more seconds and Anna would've started running to keep warm, but she slowly forgot about the cold as she slowed her pace to take in her surroundings. The cloudy white skies, frost-covered windows, hazy morning air, it all came together to create a beautiful French winter wonderland that left her in amazement. She didn't leave her family estate very often, she had no need to. But whenever she did, she'd always take in the sights, admiring the buildings, the weather, the people, even the hustle and bustle of everyday life. It all never ceased to amaze her, how everyone always had places to be and things to do. _Speaking of things to do…_

Anna came back to earth and realized she was standing in the middle of the sidewalk. A whiff of freshly ground coffee beans caught her nose, reminding her of the original mission. _Oh yeah! Coffee!_ The girl followed the smell of coffee. _Ooo! Maybe they have something chocolatey too!_ The thought almost made Anna squeal with delight.

She continued walking, approaching what seemed like the entrance to the café she saw from the car, inhaling the aroma of freshly brewed caffeine goodness. There were a few tables outside the half-open café door, though one table in particular caught her eye.

There was a blonde woman seated at the table closest to the door. Strangely enough, she was the only customer seated outside in the cold air, and she was alone. The girl seemed to be reading a yellow book, though Anna couldn't make out the title from afar. There was something about the woman…Anna couldn't quite pinpoint it. Something made the blonde stand out, among the morning traffic and the growing number of pedestrians passing by. There was a tranquil aura about her, a feeling of safety and serenity that contrasted the early morning haste, though it matched the picturesque winter wonderland that Anna admired earlier.

Anna watched the blonde (stared is more accurate) as she continued to make her way to the café. The woman closed her eyes and put her book down to cover a yawn, then ran a hand through her golden locks. Anna was captivated by the girl's movements. Somehow, all at once and without trying, she appeared confident, calm, composed, graceful, gentle, kind – virtues that Anna always wished she could display as effortlessly as the blonde. And speaking of blonde, her hair…. it was just…. _How the heck did she do that? Is it just naturally that amazing? Was she born that way? There's no way anything THAT perfect was just born that way…._

The redhead felt a slight tinge of jealousy, puffing her cheeks in a slight pout. Every morning was a battle between Anna and her wild hair, most times resulting in Anna conceding, choosing instead to put her hair in two simple braids. And the blonde's composure and grace…it came so naturally, while Anna struggled not to trip over her own feet or bump into any inanimate objects that were unlucky enough to be in her path.

"Gosh, she's perfect…" Anna thought aloud.

The blonde reopened her eyes, which instantly locked onto Anna's.

_Wait, what? Crap, did I say that out loud? Oh, no, she heard me. Oh no, no, no, she's looking at me. She heard me. Oh geez, kill me now…. She's looking at me. Wow, she has really pretty eyes. I've never seen anyone have that shade of blue. How is she so gorgeous? Wow she's still looking at me. Wait…why is she staring at me? Wait, wait…oh no, I've been staring at her this whole time! Dang it Anna, you doofus. Why do you have to be so socially awkward around everyone? She must think I'm a creep! Dang it Anna, look away. LOOK AWAY!_

By now, Anna was only feet from the blonde's table. For some reason, the woman didn't look away either, instead she greeted the approaching redhead with a gentle smile. Anna would have returned the greeting had her jaw responded to her mind's commands. Instead Anna discovered that it lay agape, to the redhead's utter dismay. _ANNA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_

Anna had lost all functionality of her body and to her horror, her legs were still advancing to the café door, soon she'd be inches from the blonde. _WHY ARE YOU STILL STARING?_

Suddenly, something big hit Anna from behind, knocking her off balance. She tried to regain her balance, but instead she tripped over her other foot, causing her body to spin around and tip backwards. With a loud shriek, Anna succumbed to gravity's pull. Her eyes were finally forced away from the blonde, as they squeezed shut while the redhead braced herself for impact with the cold, hard cobblestone sidewalk.

But the impact never came.

After a few seconds, Anna cautiously opened her eyes. Once again she was greeted with a familiar pair of icy blue eyes and warm smile. But now those eyes and lips were closer, much, much closer, leaving her completely speechless.

"Glad I caught you," Anna heard the blonde say as she felt her warm breath against her cold cheek. _Gosh… even her voice sounds amazing._

"I… I… I…" was all Anna could manage. Apparently within the last minute, she'd forgotten how to look away, close her mouth, walk, and now talk. _Great Anna. Just great._

The woman giggled at the stammering redhead. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly something else caught the blonde's attention, causing her to look up. Anna, seemingly released from her trance, regained control of her senses and looked for what caught the woman's attention. She discovered it was a waiter walking towards them, carrying a tray. He looked a little funny, but Anna couldn't quite figure out why.

Anna watched the man approach them. He stopped at the edge of the small table and cleared his throat. Just as he was about to speak, she finally realized what was wrong. It had nothing to do with the waiter, it was her. Her eyes widened and quickly darted back to the blonde's face as her brain registered the earlier conversation. _"Glad I caught you"…. Wait, what? She caught me?!_ Anna frantically looked around to take in her surroundings. To her horror, she found her body sprawled out across the blonde's lap. _So that's why her face was so close…._ Anna was quickly piecing things together.

_Wait._

_I haven't moved since I fell. Wait, wait, wait…. I've been in this lady's lap this entire time?! I've…I've just been laying here? Oh no, oh no, oh no…._

Anna let out a squeal as she flailed her arms and abruptly jumped out of the blonde's lap and back on her feet. To the redhead's horror, one of her flailing limb nicked the edge of the waiter's tray. Anna watched the scene unfold in slow motion, the tiny ceramic cup tipping over, unleashing a splash of steaming black coffee that cascaded off the side of the tray…landing right where the redhead previously lay. Directly on the blonde's lap. Directly on her coat. Directly on her _WHITE_ coat. Anna winced as she helplessly watched the coffee leave its mark. The waiter ran back into the café to grab a wet towel.

"OH… OH my gosh! I um, oh my god, I'm so so so so so sorry. Crap crap crap crap," Anna tried desperately to convey her apologies. She quickly grabbed a handful of napkins off the table, knocking over the salt and pepper. Anna proceeded to frantically dab the rather large stain on the woman's lap. After a few quick dabs, Anna suddenly realized exactly where she had been wiping.

"OH!" Anna jumped back to give the blonde her probably much desired personal space, bumping against another small table. "Oh my god, what am I doing?! What have I done? Oh god, I'm really really _really_ sorry. I completely ruined your coat! Oh god, the stain will never come out, you look terrible!"

Anna's brain couldn't keep up with her mouth and just realized what she said. "Oh! Wait… no, no no, it doesn't look terrible, I just meant the stain, the stain looks terrible. You, you're gorgeous, I mean like, wow gorgeous. Wait, what? Just shut up, Anna. I…um…gosh I'm so so sorry…." Anna bit her lip to keep her rambling mouth shut. _Gosh, she totally hates me now. Oh god, I'm so horrible. Dang it, Anna, you're such a klutz. People should never allow you near nice things. _

After a brief period of self-deprecation, Anna snapped out of her inner chastising to review the carnage before her. She realized the blonde was watching her, those icy blue eyes still inviting. And she was…_Wait, what?_ The blonde was…laughing?

Anna, now thoroughly confused, nervously looked at the woman. "I'm…um…I'm so sorry…"

The blonde, apparently amused, shook her head as she started calmly dabbing the stain with the napkins left by the redhead. "No, no, it's fine, it's completely fine." The woman finally stopped the retouching, giving up on the attempt to salvage her coat. She looked back up at the nervous girl standing before her and smiled, "I, um…I didn't really like this coat anyway haha."

The waiter returned and offered the blonde a damp towel, which she quickly refused. She assured the waiter that she was fine and waived off his unneeded apologies. It took some persuading, but finally the man conceded, ceasing his pardons. Instead, the waiter quickly returned to café to remake the blonde's order. This ordeal allowed Anna the time she needed to regain most of her composure.

The redhead rejected the blonde's earlier lie, "Nuh uh. No, no, no. Nope. I owe you a new coat.

A gasp escaped the blonde, "Oh my! No, no, I can't accept that."

In an attempt to appear more imposing, Anna straightened herself, crossed her arms, and stuck out her chin. "Too bad, you have to. No returns. No exchanges," the redhead insisted with her mock confidence.

The sudden change in character caused the blonde to smile at the girl. That smile proved to be the redhead's downfall. When Anna noticed it, her ruse instantly shattered, revealing her nervous, rambling self once more.

"And…um…besides," Anna started, "I can certainly afford it. Oh! Wait! No, no, I'm not saying your coat is cheap or anything, I just…um…I just have the money, so don't worry or anything…. Not that I'm trying to brag or anything, I just –"

"What's going on here? Is everything okay?" A familiar male voice inquired. Anna spun around to see Oaken quickly approaching, the large man slightly out of breath.

"Oaken! I – "

"I take my eyes off of you for a few seconds," Oaken started, interrupting Anna. "And when I turn around, I find you draped over a stranger's lap!" The man wasn't upset. He never got upset with Anna – something that naturally required a great deal of tolerance. Instead, the hefty bodyguard was more shocked than anything else. He never expected Anna to run into such a situation and so quickly too.

"Care to explain yourself, Ms. Walker?" Oaken asked.

The girl in question struggled to formulate a reply. "Um…well I…uh…I…. Um, well… you see –"

"It was my fault really, sir," the blonde stated, rescuing Anna from her difficulties. "I accidentally tripped her…. I was just trying to stretch my legs and well…um…I guess I was paying so much attention to my book that I didn't notice her walking past me at the time and well…" the woman gestured to the coffee stain and the messy table before her, "I guess you could say we… got acquainted…." The blonde ended the explanation with a nervous laugh.

Oaken studied the suspicious woman. "And you are…?"

"Um…my name is Elsa. Elsa Winters…" the blonde replied hesitantly.

_Elsa…so that's her name…. That's such a pretty name, darn I wish I had a pretty name…_

"Oh!" Anna shook away her thoughts. This time Anna rescued the blonde from the interrogation. "Elsa, this is Oaken. Oaken, meet Elsa. I'll be buying her a new coat!" The man opened his mouth to object, but the redhead continued, "Wait, wait! Before you blame her, I was the one who offered to buy it. The whole mess was, uh… my fault after all."

Oaken let out a sigh. "Very well, then…" he replied reluctantly as he checked his watch, "Well then. It was nice to meet you, Ms. Winters, but we must get going now." The broad-shouldered man turned to leave, but waited for the redhead.

Anna turned and was about to follow him, but she suddenly remembered something. "Oh!" The redhead spun around and pulled out her smartphone. She tore off one of her gloves to unlock it and held it out in front of the blonde. "Hey, um…I should get your number, to um…get you that new coat and all, haha" Anna tried to explain.

The blonde laughed at the flustered redhead and took the phone from her covered hand. Anna watched the woman enter her contact information, noticing a suspicious smirk form on the blonde's face while she also hid the screen from Anna's view. When the woman was done, she returned the phone to its owner.

"Thanks! Um…I'll be in touch," Anna stated as she reached out and grabbed her phone, her bare hand brushing against the blonde's. Anna's breath hitched at the contact.

"Looking forward to it," the blonde responded with a smile, the same smile that had been Anna's undoing earlier.

Anna stood and stared at the blonde for a moment. Realizing that she had somewhere else to be, the redhead quickly spun around, "Well…um…bye!" She started walking away alongside the large man. Anna remembered the blonde's smirk from earlier when she was entering her number, so she unlocked her phone to see what amused the woman.

'_Coffee Girl'? She entered her name as 'Coffee Girl'? Eh, I guess that's not so bad…_ Anna suddenly noticed the picture for the blonde's contact info. _Wha-… How the heck? Oh, you…_ Somehow the blonde was able to take a picture of the coffee stain on her coat and set it as the contact picture.

* * *

The waiter returned with Elsa's remade order. "Merci, Monsieur," the blonde replied with a smile, the waiter bowed with gratitude as he withdrew. She picked up the small cup, following the redhead with her eyes as she left with her large companion. Elsa watched as the girl looked at her phone and discovered her doing, smiling innocently as the redhead shot a playful glare back at her. Anna kept her teal eyes on Elsa as the blonde took a sip of her coffee. Walking blindly, the redhead naturally veered to the side, bumping into her bodyguard. The light collision produced a small squeak from the girl, almost causing Elsa to spill her coffee as she laughed. Anna snapped her head back around and lowered her gaze, embarrassed. Elsa watched her stare at the ground and shook her head with a laugh.

"Too adorable…." Elsa muttered to herself as she settled in her chair to enjoy the rest of the relaxing morning.

"Hey lover girl, your mike's still on," Kristoff's teasing voice crackled in her long forgotten earpiece.

"Jesus Krist, fuck off," Elsa's retorted in annoyance.

"Oh ho! Ms. Feisty pants is clever!" Kristoff's laughter echoed over the channel.

Elsa buried her head in her hands out of frustration, letting out a deep sigh.

_So much for that relaxing morning…._

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter! Hope you all found it as adorable as I did :). Sorry it took so long! Life's been quite busy and I really wanted to do their meeting justice. Thank you all for bearing with me :D**


End file.
